Michelle
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Hermione went up to the astronomy tower to clear her mind. Draco Malfoy runs after her and attempts rape. Filch was wandering the halls for students out of bed. Malfoy hears and acts foolishly by erasing Hermione’s memory. Summary is now spelt right!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Harry Potter will never be mine. Nor will the series. I could get good money for selling a book called Harrietta Potty and the Philosopher's Balls or Harrietta Potty and The Ordering of the Pizza! Millionaire Acres here I come!  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Summary: Hermione went up to the astronomy tower to clear her mind. Draco Malfoy runs after her and attempts rape. Severus Snape was wandering the halls for students out of bed. Malfoy hears and acts foolishly by erasing Hermione's memory and throwing her out of the astronomy tower along with her -Time Turner-. [SSHG]  
  
A/n: Don't hate me for a time turner story! I was forced to do at gunpoint! It was a big gun! It was imaginary! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ( Then it shot me. It didn't hurt and I didn't feel anything. It hurt me!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Chapter 1: Malfoy Strikes  
  
Hermione went up to the astronomy tower to clear her mind. So much had been happening lately. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry wasn't the one who killed him though much to the surprise of many. He had fallen to the ground when the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Hermione thinking quickly pulled her wand upon Voldemort. Mercilessly she killed with two simple words, Avada Kedavra and he fell flat on his face in front of Harry. He said Avada Kedavra again just to make sure he was dead. It was halfway through their 7th year, so they were neck-deep in work. Hard work. Hermione had to study almost 24/7. At least she tried.  
  
Her professors were working them beyond belief. They piled them in homework. So much you could swim through it. Hermione looked out and began to list all of the constellations she saw, Magical and muggle. It was relaxing, but her mind was still racing around like an all ready hyper bunny that had been given a few pounds or so of sugar. She couldn't get her thoughts out of her head. A pensive would be nice, she thought, too bad Astronomy Towers aren't equipped with them.  
  
She looked out the window. It was a beautiful moonless night. The stars were shining brightly. Little beacons of white light in the night, she thought. A cool draft from the window beside her was pushing her hair around. She shivered slightly at the cold air caressing her cheek.  
  
So many thoughts were rushing through her brain that she did not notice the shadow that had followed her. It was a boy cloaked in darkness. All one could see were his cold steel eyes that could pierce into ones soul. The boy stepped out from the shadows over to Hermione who was gazing dreamily out one of the large windows. The boy had silver hair that fell limply to his shoulders. He reached a pale hand to Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione felt as if she was being watched. Suddenly she felt something creeping on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Draco Malfoy with a seductive glint in his eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but his other hand covered it.  
  
"Shh my dear. Everything will be all right after Draco does something. It won't hurt a bit." Malfoy said chuckling softly. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. One of Draco's long fingers traced the outline of Hermione's body. His eyes were feasting on the girl in front of him. He bent down to kiss her full lips. She tried to squirm away, but failed miserably.  
  
"Don't squirm it will just make it hurt more," he whispered roughly.  
  
"N-no! G-get away f-from me," she desperately said wanting to get away from his painful grasp. He of course would not let go. It was unlike Malfoys to let go.  
  
"I said don't move Mudblood! I just want a little fun with you and then you don't have to anything more," he said in a hushed, husky voice. He closed the distance between their lips a little more. "Nothing at all after my little fun."  
  
"Get aw-"  
  
He silenced her the only way he knew. He crushed his lips against hers so fiercely she could taste blood. His hands were roughly caressing her body. He pushed her against the Tower wall. She jumped a bit from the contact with the cold stones. Hermione prayed for someone to come. Draco was kissing her neck powerfully. He bit her sensitive skin on her neck leaving red marks. His right hand fell to her thigh. It made it's way up her skirt. She squirmed even more, but once again she was over powered by Malfoy's firm hold.  
  
"No escape for you now is there? Pet?" His hand kept creeping up her skirt uncomfortably. His other hand was now making it's way to her breasts. It rested upon them contently. Just when  
  
They both heard clear footsteps coming up the stairs. Malfoy looked frightened and disappointed. He wasn't going to get to rape her after all. What was he going to do to not get in trouble, she thought as Malfoy looked around. Something caught his attention.  
  
A window.  
  
This was not a good sign at all. He looked back and forth from Hermione to the window. After a second he decided to go with his plan. The footsteps were getting louder by the nanosecond. Hermione trembled in front of Malfoy. Why me?  
  
"Is anyone there? If yo're a student yo' in trouble," a voice said from the stairs. Malfoy had to act quickly. He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pushed her towards the edge. Hermione was shaking her head franticly. Malfoy didn't look at her, but behind his shoulder at the stairs.  
  
He quickly muttered "Obliviate". Hermione felt her memory go and her eyes roll back into her head. It wasn't painful. It felt almost like bliss. With one last thrust she was pushed out of the window. Glass shards stuck in her skin painfully. She fell farther and farther down the over one hundred foot drop. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach.  
  
Malfoy looked to his feet. A time-turner with blue sand in it was on the floor. He picked it up and eyed it quickly. He threw it lazily behind his shoulder. Little did he know that Hermione had caught it. She was a few seconds from hitting the ground. She squeezed her hands together and heard a sickening crunch. Her time-turner. A dazzling blue light surrounded her. Time and seasons rushed past her. It was sickening.  
  
It all stopped. Everything went dark. She heard a dull thud off in the distance. The grass below her tickled her arms. The dew was dampening her clothes. Where was she? She felt so peaceful and calm. The warm spring breeze caressed her face lightly. She opened her eyes slowly. A moonbeam shown on her face lighting it up. She remembered one thing among few memories. There was no moon where she was before. Strange, she thought.  
  
"Miss? I do not know you. Are you all right," a voice from behind her said in a silky voice that made chills go down her spine. The teenager walked around her. Their eyes met. She shivered slightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Trés bien, merci." She covered her mouth in surprise. Why couldn't she speak in English?  
  
TBC . . .  
  
::~/\~::  
  
A/n:  
  
Did you like it???????? I don't know. Sorry if the "Teenager" was a bit OOC! (silky voice that sends shivers down your spine, hint, hint)  
  
**COUGH severus COUGH**  
  
So how ya been? He he! Until next time!  
  
-Bob  
  
P.S.:  
  
Please read my other fics!!! : ) I'll be your friend if you review!  
  
Bye Bye for now!!! 


End file.
